The invention relates to a hinge-lid pack with an essentially cuboid shape made from thin cardboard or the like for receiving a cigarette group, comprised of a pack part and a lid, the lid being pivotably connected to the pack part in the region of a pack rear wall and a collar rear wall.
Hinge-lid packs made from thin cardboard belong to the standard packs for cigarettes. Pack part and lid of this pack type are formed from a one-piece blank. The collar is predominantly made from a separate blank which is also made from thin cardboard.
The invention is based on the object to develop and improve this pack type to the effect that a facilitated handling is given, on the one hand, and a material saving is possible, on the other hand, in conjunction with and improved outer appearance.
To attain this object, the hinge-lid pack according to the invention is characterized by the following features:
a) two upright longitudinal edges of the pack part and the lid, especially front edges, are designed so as to be beveled or rounded, the other two longitudinal edges, especially rear edges, have a rectangular cross-section,
b) narrow, elongate side walls consist of mutually overlapping side tabs or lid side tabs, and said side tabs or lid side tabs merely overlap one another in the region outside of the beveled or rounded longitudinal edges,
c) bottom corner tabs, which are connected to the side tabs in the region of a bottom wall of the pack part and/or lid corner tabs, which are connected to the lid side tabs in the region of an end wall of the lid correspond in their width or transverse dimension to the width of the bottom wall or the width of the end wall, such that the bottom corner tabs rest against the pack rear wall with margins, and the lid corner tabs rest against the lid rear wall with margins.
Consequently, the hinge-lid pack designed in this manner has differently designed cross-sections in the region of its front side, on the one hand, and its rear side, on the other. Just as in a conventional hinge-lid pack, the rear edges have a rectangular cross-section, whereas the front edges are rounded or beveled and thus form double edges. If a possibly separate collar exists, the upright edges thereof which are formed between collar front wall and collar side tabs are also beveled or rounded. In the version with beveled front edges the cross-section of the pack has a hexagonal shape.
The blank for the production of such hinge-lid packs is designed in a special manner. Upright, narrow side walls of pack part and lid consist of mutually overlapping and interconnected inner and outer side tabs and lid side tabs.
The side tabs or lid side tabs arranged on the pack rear wall and on the lid rear wall, as well as the (outer) side tabs and lid side tabs arranged on the pack front wall and on the lid front wall are designed with a smaller width than the entire width of the side walls or the hinge-lid pack itself. As a result, an overlap of the side tabs and lid side tabs is only formed in the region outside of the beveled or rounded (front) edges.
A further peculiarity of the hinge-lid pack or the blank consists in that corner tabs, which rests against the inside of an end wall of the lid or against a bottom wall of the pack part, on the other hand, in the finished hinge-lid pack have a greater width than the side tabs and lid side tabs, specifically such that these corner tabs extend over the entire width of the end wall or bottom wall within the hinge-lid pack. As a result, these corner tabs have a supporting function within the lid of the pack part.
Furthermore, the corner tabs extend immediately up to the laterally adjacent regions of the blank for the hinge-lid pack, specifically up to the end wall and bottom wall. The corner tabs are partitioned from these blank parts by means of a punch cut.
Further features of the invention relate to the design of the hinge-lid pack and, above all, to the design of the blank for hinge-lid packs with beveled or rounded front edges.